The Konoha Orphans
by flying flower fantasy
Summary: The Konaha Orphange takes in everyone, kids to teens, with no older relatives to take care of them. Here Ino, Sakura and Tenten find themselves after the loss of their parents. It is here that they meet others like them. Rest of summary inside.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N- I deleted the original story I had written, I didn't like the way I had started the story. This is a different idea, and hopefully a better story.**

**Summary continued: With one theory, and a mystery confusing even the smartest of minds, they attack the world ready for anything. Can they solve this mystery? Or will they follow a path that led them to where they are in the first place? Read to find out.**

Sakura's POV

I stared at the building before me. The Konaha Orphanage, is known for the children that come from it. Well, the children aren't so bad, but any teen in there is known for causing trouble. Next to me stood my friends Ino and Tenten. Our parents all died in the same 'accident'. I'm a little suspicious about the accident though. It is being thoroughly investigated, plus it is too similar to most 'accidents' occurring lately.

We went through the gates having no idea what we should really expect. It was no surprise either. Inside the gates was a normal yard, slightly different then most due to the tall hedge around it. We had heard rumors, and rarely saw people from here. They normally don't leave the Konaha Orphanage, with their own school and most likely their own form of entertainment, why would they.

We knocked on the doors, read for anything. Tsunade-sama, the Hokage, or leader of this village, had all of our stuff sent ahead of us. Not allowed to re-enter our houses so the Konaha Police had to pull out our stuff.

A man opened the door, "Ah, you must be the new girls. I'm Kakashi-sensei. There are other teachers here, but your on my floor, meaning under my control. I don't want any complaining from you."

He led us up two floors, and through a hallway. "Ino and Tenten, you two get to share this room. Sakura, you lucked out. Five female students, two per room, do math and you get your own room. That may change within a moments notice though."

Ino and Tenten went to check out their rooms as I did mine. Kakashi-sensei left after telling us that after the bell rings head down to the foyer and follow everyone into the dining room. We would have to sit at the far right table with everyone else our age.

The rooms we were given were quite basic. The walls were white and the furniture was wooden. The was a closet, two small desk, a bookshelf, and two beds. The beds had sheets neatly folded on top and underneath were drawers. The style of the beds were captains beds, meaning the appeared as if they were short dressers with mattresses on top of them.

I made the bed before I unpacked my clothes. I pulled out a few of my own personal items, placing them on the desk in hope of adding a little colour to the room.

The bell rang as I finished setting up my stuff. I walked out of my room and into the hall to meet up with Ino and Tenten. We silently headed down the stairs. At the base of the stairs, we followed a group of giggling kids. They led us straight to the dinning hall. I turned my head to the right. A girl was sitting alone at a table. She had short black hair and looked to be about the same age as us.

I sat down across from the girl , with Ino on my left and Tenten on my right. "Hi, I'm Sakura, these are my friends Ino and Tenten. We just arrived here today."

"H-h-hi, I'm Hinata. Everyone else should be here shortly."

As if on cue the table began to fill up. Each introduced themselves as they sat down. There was Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Lee and Neji whose Hinata's cousin. We introduced ourselves as well before the food came out.

Naruto seemed to be supplying the entire conversation for the table, surprising because of the amount of food he also ate at the same time. "If you don't mind me asking, what landed the three of you here?"

"An accident." I replied trying to keep my disbelief out of my voice.

For the first time that night Neji spoke, "Seems to be quite a few of those lately."

"Exactly what I've been thinking. That and the way they investigate so thoroughly. If it was an accident then we would have been able to grab our own stuff out of the house. Right?"

"The same thing happened to Hinata and I. After her father's funeral we were told that our stuff would be brought over for us."

"We had no choice in it either. We were told to come here and everything would be ready for us." said Ino.

This basically confirmed my suspicion. These were more than just random accidents occuring. "There's something going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Anyone want to help?"

**A/N- I don't know whether I want to make this a GaaraxSakura fic, or a NejixSakura fic. I'm thinking it might be NejixSakura seeing as there are less of them, but I do like the GaaraxSakura pairing.**

**I promise the story does become more intresting.**


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N- I have decided to make this a NejixSakura for now, and see where it takes me.**

Neji's POV

"There's something going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Anyone want to help?" said Sakura.

Naruto jumped right into the idea. It never took too much to get him excited. I already knew what killed my father, but shortly before the death of the head of the family we got a little closer. I figured this is one way to figure out the truth behind his death. "I'll help. The only thing is no one here can know what we are doing. Every piece of information we gather will have to be hidden."

"Well then," said Sakura, "It's a good thing I have my own room then. So it's Ino Tenten, Naruto Neji, and I."

Sasuke looked up, "I'll join. Maybe I'll find some information about where Itachi is."

Ino looked at Sasuke, "Find Itachi? Did he disappear in one of these accidents?"

"No, he killed my entire family. The entire Uchiha clan. I plan to kill him to avenge my clan."

"I-I'll h-help too. I-I would like to know what happened to my father. I don't think he would have died in some random accident."

Hinata had not gotten anymore confident after her father's death. I always thought that her slight stutter and quiet voice was due to the pressure her father put on her, as well as the added on pressure of knowing that her father thought she was a failure. Maybe with this search she will regain the confidence she once had. Lee stood up, giving his ever lame smile and thumbs up. He had been here since he was a child, and learnt the move from Gai-sensei. "I shall help ensure that you succeed Sakura-chan. You can count on it."

I looked over at Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, "I guess your all out, seeing as your not even from Konaha Village."

Gaara looked at me, "You never know, these accidents might have something to do with the disappearance of our parents."

Sakura smiled, "I guess that this means your in. Shikamaru, will you join us, I mean you don't want to be left out, right?"

"This will be a drag, but I don't have anything better to do."

Lee smiled, "Great, we could always use your brains."

Naruto, "So, where do we start off with something like this?"

I knew he wasn't the smartest person around, but most people would know, you start off with the easy stuff. Gather what you know, search papers for any talk surrounding the deaths. At least Sakura had some brains, as she tried to explain this to Naruto, but she went on a bit further, "Since our parents death are recent, there belongings should still be in the houses. I figure either tonight or tomorrow we should head back and see if we find anything. No one should be around the houses at night, even if they are inspecting them during the day."

Ino spoke up, "I knew there was a reason why you were always number one in school."

"Tonight should work," I said, "It's a Saturday, so there will only be one teacher in the building. Everyone else should be gone. It's Gai-sensei's turn to stay back, which will make it even easier."

Tenten looked confused, "Why would that make it easier?"

"We can tell him something weird about our the fires of our youth are dragging us outside. Ten to one he will smile and tell us to go before the fires of our youth burn out. I've used the excuse many times."

We all laughed, it always sounds weird saying something along those lines. We stacked our plates at the end of the table before leaving the room to head upstairs to prepare for tonight.

**A/N- I know this is another short chapter. They should start getting longer after this. Found out if there are any clues found with in the houses and more. :) Please review.**


	3. Sakura's Place

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/– Here it is the next and longer chapter of the story. :)

Sakura's POV

We all headed back to our rooms to prepare for the night. I changed into my favourite pair of baggy black jeans, a long sleeved green fishnet shirt, and a black t-shirt. I grabbed a bag and stuffed a notebook and some writing utensils. I pulled on my sneakers and headed out the door.

I met up with Neji, Ino and Tenten outside my door. We waited another 15 minutes before everyone else showed up. Downstairs we waited while Sasuke and Gaara made sure that Gai-sensei was in the children's hall trying to keep some order.

From the base of the stairs we headed to the dining hall. Here the windows were larger and easier to go through. Neji and I went first. We were going to split up into different groups. Naruto and Hinata were going to return to her place. Ino and Lee would check out the store, they would be helped by Gaara and Kankuro, Shikamaru and Temari were grabbing any recent papers that they can, and Sasuke and Tenten would head back to her house.

It was Shikamaru's idea to break up that way we could cover more ground. Everyone had thought that Neji and Hinata should head back together, but Shikamaru had the idea that going with someone who doesn't now the house as well may point out things that our eyes may slide past because we are used to them.

Neji and I left as soon as we were out the window. No one was to wait to make sure everyone else got out, or they may be caught as well as those sneaking out at that time. Gaara and Kankuro were to be last since if they were they only ones caught and couldn't get out of it, there was less chance of every plan being carried out.

I had lived in this part of town forever. I grew up playing on these streets during the daytime, and as I got older running along them at night to sneak over to Ino's or Tenten's houses, or to sneak back into mine. The house I grew up in was a 10 minute run from the Konaha Orphanage. I was used to the path because Tenten's place was on the other side of the orphanage. It seems weird now that we would meet along its walls when we were heading out for the day.

As predicted there were no lights inside the house, but that didn't mean that there was no one there. I looked over at Neji, "We should check through the windows first. If we see no one, I will check the locks to see if they are the same. If they didn't change them we can get in with the hidden key. No one can find it unless they know what they are looking for."

"Sounds good, I will take the left side of the house and you can take the right. Is there anyway to get to the second floor from here."

"Yeah. I can show it to you after we check the main floor."

A quick sweep of the outside, and peeking in through all the windows showed no sign of life in the house. I met with Neji at the back. He had also seen no signs of life inside. At the back of the house there was a tree. I was basic climbing to the top, but you are still away from the house. From there I pointed out the rope that ran from the house right by the tree. It was used for hanging clothes, but I had reinforced it so that I would be able to reach the second story from it.

We split up again to peek through the windows. This time I took the left side due to the way the roof changes. We meet back by the clothing line, neither of us had seen anything. "Here, we can go in through my old room. I had it set up so I could easily open it from the outside."

"Sounds good. Can you show me how to open the window, just in case we need to come back sometime and you can't join who ever comes."

"Yeah, it's simple. Right here, there is a small space. Hidden in the space is a small knife. You take the knife and position it at an angle, like this making sure it is between the two pieces of wood, and shake the window slightly. Listen and you can hear the lock open."

He watched me carefully as I opened the window, listening for the sound of the lock opening. Once the window was unlocked it would be basic pushing the window open carefully. We both jumped inside, Neji closing the window after him. The room was in the same condition that I left it in, nothing had been moved, except my clothes were all gone. I knew nothing would be found in my room so I left through the door.

In the hallway, Neji turned on the flashlight he had brought with him. I opened the door to my mom's old room. I rarely went into the room while she was alive and it felt weird knowing the I was entering her room now. Unlike my room her stuff had been moved. I could tell, my mother was a neat-freak. Her room was always as clean as the rest of the house. Now, it was a mess. "Someone has definitely been through here. My room hasn't been touched but the way this room has been messed up screams that someone had done this."

Neji nodded and started to look through the stuff. I walked over to the closet. My mom had told me in the closet was a compartment on some kind. She told me that if she never had the chance to show me herself, to find it. I tapped on the walls in the closet, nothing was hollow. This closet had solid walls running along it. "What are you doing Sakura?"

"My mom told me about a compartment in the closet when I was younger. It was part of every story she told me. At the end of every story she also told me that I would have to see the compartment one day, no matter what. I thought that she was joking, that it was nothing important, but know I'm thinking that it is true. I can't remember the stories though, only this part."

"Well, that's enough for now. If you remember any part of the story pass it on. Those stories may contain more information then you originally thought."

We continued to look through my mom's stuff finding nothing. From her room we headed downstairs. The house was normal down there. After seeing my mom's room I nearly expected it to look like a bunch of animals had run through the house or something. We still did a basic search of the room, looking for anything out of place. I grabbed the few newspapers that were sitting in the drawer, left from where I had put them the morning I entered the orphanage.

Finding nothing we went to leave, going back out my old window. We reached the room, Neji headed for the window but I stopped. "You don't think they've searched my room yet. I mean sure they grabbed my clothes, but they wouldn't have to look hard to find any of it, right?"

"I would assume not. Why?"

"What if the closet was my closet, not my mom's. It seemed as she planned for something like this, so why would she hide anything in her room. Neji turned back from the window and over to where I was standing in front of the closet. I opened the door. A few boxes holding my old outgrown clothes were left. I knocked on the back wall. It was hollow.

Neji and I looked around the edge of the wall seeing if there was anyway to get in. "Do you remember her saying anything about how to get to the compartment?"

"No, although one of her favourite sayings was if you can slide to the top, there will be a prize waiting. It never really did make sense. Now it kind of does. We need to slide the wall upwards."

I got on my knees to push from the bottom while Neji pushed up higher. The wall slowly began to move. When it reached about halfway from the floor it became easier, stopping just before it all went above the ceiling. Inside the little room were some papers and folders. I grabbed what I could and stuck them into my bag. There was also a box that when opened revealed some pictures. I stuffed that into my bag as well. The room was big for the amount of stuff it held, but mom may have planned to put some more stuff in there one day.

Neji headed back for the window, opening it and climbing through. I stopped next to my bed and crouched down. From underneath there I pulled out another box of pictures. They were my own, but you can never tell what information a small picture can hold. After I was out the window Neji closed it. "I guess we have to leave it unlocked and wish no one notices."

"Nope, you take out the knife and swipe it this way through the wood. It just locks the window. I adjusted it so that it would only work one way, remember that."

I replaced the knife and stuffed the box of pictures in my bag. We both climbed across the clothes line and went back down the tree. From there we ran back to the orphanage to show everyone what we found.

**A/– It will be another short while before I am able to update again. I have to go on a trip this weekend, and after my return I plan on getting my copy of Breaking Dawn, cutting off all outside contact to the world until I finish it. :)**

**There will be 4 more chapters about this night, Ino's place, Tenten's place, Hinata's place, and the gathering of information. So review and look for more updates. :)**


	4. Hinata's Place

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N-** **Computer plugs are evil!! I go to plug in the laptop before it died and the plug hurt me. :'( **

Naruto's POV

I jumped through the window, turning around to wait for Hinata. As soon as she out the window we ran to her old house. It was a fifteen minute run for us. At the house we went around to the back. Hinata walked up to one window and shook it slightly, I assumed the lock was broken or loose. She pushed the window open and jumped in.

Inside the house she led me down a hallway, taking a left hand turn at the end, and leading me down another hallway. It was interesting to see the inside of the Hyuuga mansion. I had seen it from the outside before only. I knew that it was huge.

We went through a maze of hallways before we stopped. Hinata led me over to one room. "T-this, room was m-my father's. I-it w-would be the best place to s-start."

She opened the door to reveal a simple room. I checked under the bed to see if there was anything there, while Hinata checked his through his clothes. Finding nothing Hinata opened another door in the room. We entered his office. Hinata went straight to his desk to go through the papers on it. I looked at all the papers hanging on the wall. By the time I had fully circled the room, Hinata had moved over to the filing cabinet. Under one arm she had a yellow envelope and was adding another one. "Do you think that you found something?"

"Yes, these files had my father's name on them, but from what I see they have nothing to do with the business."

It was better than nothing and would give us something to work with. Finding nothing else Hinata led us back into the hallway. She opened the door to the right of the room we just left. I followed her in. I could tell that this was her room. I had a couple glimpses of her room before and it looked basically like this one. The difference was the furniture in the room. She walked around her room, checking random things. She stopped at her closet and pulled out a box. It was painted with several designs and had names on it. She grabbed another one next to it. From her desk she pulled a small bag and stuck it inside the darker of the two boxes.

We quickly did a search of the last room in the hallway before leaving. My guess is that we had gone through Neji's room to make sure everything was in order. Hinata led me back through the hallways to the window. I was amazed that anyone could find their way through this place with out a map of some kind. I guess it would be easy for Hinata, growing up in this house and everything.

I took the envelopes from Hinata after I got out the window, she placed the boxes on the ground before shutting the window again. She picked up the boxes and began running back towards the Orphanage.

**A/N- I know that this is a really short chapter and that Naruto was quiet for being Naruto, but I figured in this situation Naruto would be thinking to himself rather than try talking to Hinata.****Please review, this is the story with the worst amount of reviews, and between mine and the one that I'm helping (writing the structure) my friend with. So please click the button at the bottom of this page.**


	5. Tenten's Place

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N The last chapter was short so I decided to start writing this one as soon as it was posted. That and its pouring outside so I don't have to much to do. Thank you to my one reviewer and Vampire Yume, I feel better knowing someone likes this story. :)**

Tenten's POV

Temari jumped out the window, after moving out of my way she looked back to wait for me. I hit the ground running, looking back only to make sure that she was following me at a similar speed to keep up. I ran from the Orphanage to my house many times in the dark, I knew the route perfectly, as well as any little things that will interfere with running. I warned Temari when she would have to jump over cracks the didn't appear until they had caused you to fall, as well as the little things you would need to know, like crossing the street to avoid drunk people coming out from bars. It was a quick run as usual, seeing as Temari was able to keep up the entire time.

My house was nothing to stare at. There was only one floor, because my mother and I really didn't need much more. Also neither of us spent a lot of time here. She would work as much as possible, putting her in a bad mood most the time when it was just the two of us. To avoid her when she was like this, I would spend most my time at Sakura's place. Ino's place was okay, her mother was cheerful and everything, but her place always had a strong scent of flowers due to the flower shop beneath their place.

I walked around to the door at the back of the house. I tried to open it. Someone had fixed the lock. This meant that someone had been through here. The lock on the back door had been broken for as long as i could remember. Luckily I had thought of this before leaving the Orphanage. I figured unlike Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's houses that had entrances that were undetectable unless you knew where they are, this would have been fixed if they don't want anyone getting in the house. I pulled out my lock pick kit. I started playing with the lock on the back door. After a minute I heard the lock click, it was open.

I opened the door and headed straight for my mom's room. I opened it, expecting the room to have not changed. It was the same as always, it was a mess. I start going through the stuff on the floor while Temari looked through the papers on her bed. I found nothing so I started going through her drawers, with still no luck. I remembered that my mom always hid her money in a box filled with old toys and clothes at the back of her closet, she may have hidden some other important things there as well. I walked past Temari who was searching the shelves to the closet. I crawled through to the back of the closet looking for the box. I opened it and reached for the bottom. I felt the familiar box that held the money. I pulled that out and stuck it next to me. I kept searching through the box for something else. I found a folder filled with papers. There was nothing else in the box that could be important.

I crawled back out of the closet with both folder and money box in hand. Temari looked at me as I came out. "Find anything interesting?"

"Sure did, found a folder in the spot reserved for hiding anything important. We should wait until we are back with everyone else before we open it though."

"Makes sense, we don't want to lose anything in this mess. Think we will find anything else if we search the rest of the house."

"Not unless your looking for alcohol, old food, or TV. I just want to grab some stuff from my room before we head back."

Temari followed me as I ran down the hall to my room. I knew exactly what I wanted from there. From my dresser I grabbed a familiar box. I had owned for years, filled with stuff from these past few years. It was something that I knew wouldn't have been shipped over, so I was planning to come back and get it. I might as well grab it now that I'm here.

We headed back out through the door again. I took a second to make sure it was closed properly. There was nothing we could do about the lock, but hopefully whoever put it there wouldn't realize that it was someone else's handiwork that opened the lock.

From the house we headed back to the Orphanage where we would meet up with everyone else to share what we found.

**A/N- Another short and quick update. I bet your all getting the idea that something is going on, and hopefully are starting to realize that they are all grabbing a similar random box, maybe... Ino, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro. Read the next chapter to find out what happens. The short chapters will soon disappear. Right now I just want to give the basics as to what is happening at each house.**

**Please review. 8)**


	6. Ino's Place

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N I realized that since I am making the house chapters shorter that I can write them quickly if I put my mind to it. So here's the next chapter, with Ino, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro as promised.**

Ino's POV

Just before jumping out the window Lee turned back towards us, giving a smile and a thumbs up, "Do not worry about anything. I promise that we will solve this case in no time, and I always work to keep my promises. Let our youthfulness bring us to answers we may have never discovered if it wasn't for the fire of youth burning in our hearts."

Gaara looked slightly annoyed, "Too bad he isn't jumping out a higher window, one with a small chance of surviving without injury at least."

I held back my laugh as Lee jumped through the window. Kankuro didn't even try, he burst out laughing, I couldn't tell you which person set off his laughter or if it was a combination of both. Kankuro jumped out the window after Lee. Gaara gestured for me to go first. I jumped out the window moving out of the way for Gaara. As soon as his feet touched the ground we were off and running. My house was in the same direction as Sakura's but closer, which would be good for us since we would have more trouble searching through everything.

Once we reached the house I led them around to the back. We had delivery doors on the side of the house. This is where the flowers were placed when they were growing. The house had been a different store before my mom bought it and turned it into a flower shop so we had no use for the delivery doors. My mom removed the original doors and replaced them with sliding doors made of the same material used in green houses. Like all sliding doors, these popped of their tracks easily.

I leaned one door against a wall inside the room while everyone else came in. The water system for the flowers had yet to be turned off. I realized this only when Lee had looked at one of the flowers, muttering something about its flower youthfulness that let it bloom so well. The flowers would have been dead if the hadn't been watered since my mom had passed on, therefore the water system had yet to be turned off. I glanced at the clock on the wall, "Lee, you might want to move unless you like being soaked. Although it won't help us if you are standing outside because you managed to get wet."

Lee backed away from the flowers, I led them into the flower shop just as the water turned on. The flowers in the shop had a poorer fate than those in the back room. These flowers had begun to wilt, some were already dead with their petals on the floor. It was strange to see the shop in this condition. My mom would never let flowers that looked off on her shelf. Some would end up for friends, or in vases around the apartment, others had a worse fate.

Gaara and Kankuro decided that they could look through the shop while Lee and I checked the house. I pointed out where my moms office was, as well as where the extra cash would be kept. I made sure that Gaara would grab the extra cash for me.

I led Lee around the desk and through a door. The stairs up to the apartment made no sound as we climbed up them. At the top of the stairs I walked through the living space into my mom's room. Lee had stayed back poking his head in through the things in the other room. I quickly went through my mom's dresser and closet finding nothing. I walked over to the desk in my mom's room. I opened the second drawer and pulled up the false bottom, expecting only a little cash to be there. What I found instead was a folder and an envelope. I checked the envelope to make sure the money was in it. A quick glance at the folder told me that there was information in there about stuff I never knew about.

I walked out of my mom's room to see Lee going through the cupboard's. He was taking this through inspection a little to far. I left him there and walked over to my old room. Inside the room was the same as the last time I saw it. Everything was in place, expect for the stuff sent to me. I walked over to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. In there was a box, Tenten and Sakura had one similar to it. Maybe even Hinata and Temari had boxes like this. Either way it wasn't something I wanted to leave here. From next to my desk and grabbed my backpack and stuffed what I had found in it.

Walking back into the main room I saw Lee with his head under the couch. "Lee, I think we can stop searching now."

"I have yet to search this entire place. The fire of youth in our hearts will burn out if we do not do everything in our power to solve this case."

"Well, your search is over, no matter what other youth crap you have running through you head says. We cannot stay here long or someone may notice. Anyways, I have found some stuff that may be important and I want to see if Gaara or Kankuro found anything."

I grabbed Lee by the arm dragging him back downstairs. His youthful shit was starting to annoy me to a point where I may soon snap. No one was in the flower shop when I closed the door behind me. I continued to drag Lee behind me as I headed for the office. Gaara and Kankuro were both in their searching through the filing cabinet as well as desk. On top of the desk was a large envelope and a folder similar to the one I found. "Have you guys found anything?" I asked covering Lee's mouth as he started to ramble something.

"These folders, and here the extra thing you asked for." said Gaara. I stuck the papers from the desk and the extra money in my bag as Kankuro finished searching the filing cabinet. "It looks like there is nothing else here. Might as well head back, see if the others found anything."

We went back out through the flower storage room. I replaced the door on its track before we began running back to the Orphanage to see of anyone else found anything.

**A/N Another update. I orignally never planned on updating again tonight, but hey, if I can update it again that's good. Please review, I need to know how I did trying to write Lee saying stuff similar to what he usually says. Up next Shikamaru and Temari. Any ideas what they are going out for, seeing as all the houses have already been searched??**


	7. Information Shikamaru and Temari

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N Another quick update if I finish this before sleeping.**

Shikamaru's POV

We were the last to leave the Orphanage. There really wasn't much that we could do late at night. Temari and I were to start searching for information. I figured we could see if there were any stores open right now that would contain evidence that there was something more to the deaths.

After searching the streets for twenty minutes we came across a store that was open. Temari entered the store first with me following her. She grabbed a newspaper flipping through it to see if she could find anything interesting. I walked past the piles of magazines and went over to the counter. "You wouldn't happen to have any old papers from earlier this week would you?"

"There are a few left."

"May I please have a copy of the ones you have then."

The boy left as Temari joined me. "There was nothing in that paper, and after a quick glance at the magazines there, nothing about anything going on in Konaha, or the Suna."

The boy came back holding a stack of papers, "These are all the old ones we have."

Temari and I each grabbed one, quickly flipping through it to see if anything about the accidents showed up. At the end of our search we had to newspapers that had articles about the accident as well as words about the deceased. I paid for the newspapers before heading back out of the store. The best way to find any more information would be the library so we would have to wait for day to come around so it would be open.

We were walking back to the orphanage when trouble came our way. Kakashi-sensei was heading down the street in our direction. I grabbed Temari and pulled her into an alley. We ran down the alley turning corners at random points. When we were sure Kakashi hadn't followed us we had a problem. We were standing in an alley, not knowing where we were.

The one problem was that Temari came from the Suna, meaning she didn't know the streets here to well. My problem was that with growing up in the Orphanage, I never left for long, went very far or even used any of the alleys. We walked out of the alley and I noticed the wall. We had reached the edge of the city.

"We need to hurry and find our way back. The Orphanage should be somewhere hear the middle. Everyone else should be returning soon and by the looks of it Kakashi might be going back soon as well."

Temari nodded as we looked up the street we were on. We began running down the street heading back towards the centre of the village. We took many different turns down random streets hoping that we were going in the right direction. The streets began to get more crowded the farther we ran, I took that as a good sign. I noticed a flash of pink ahead of us while we were running. I hated running but I picked up my pace hoping that the pink I saw was Sakura's hair.

We caught up to Sakura and Neji just as they stopped outside the gates to the Orphanage. Together we headed back to the window and started to climb back in. Back inside and safe from begin found outside I slid down to the floor. I leaned against the wall. "That was too troublesome."

"What made it so troublesome?" asked Sakura

"We nearly ran into Kakashi as we were leaving the store. We ran down a bunch of random alleyways, leading us to the wall around the city. We guessed our way back here and lucked out seeing your hair." replied Temari as she sat down next to me, "We did get some papers about the accident. Although we will need to go to the library if we want to find out a few more details with past accidents such as this one. A little more history overall."

"So your saying that we need not only more history about the accidents known to us, but also other accidents from the past. That makes sense, it would also help if we get more information about our city's history."

This seemed like the plan to stick with. Everyone else agreed as they came in through the window. As soon as everyone was back inside we closed the window and headed upstairs to Sakura's room where we could go over all the information we found.

**A/N Another chapter done. The next one will be long again. Tune in to find out what everyone found during their quick, yet lucky searches. Also, did Kakashi see Temari and Shikamaru or did they luck out?? Look for more updates to find out.**

**Please review :)**


	8. After The Search

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N After reading a bunch of different humour stories for Naruto, I realized how boring mine are.**

Sakura's POV

I lead everyone back to my room. I opened the door and waited for everyone to come in before shutting it. Everyone sat down the girls were holding an assortment of packages. Every group had something to show from their searching. I dropped a pile of papers, folders and the box into the middle of the room, before stepping back for everyone else to add to the pile. We moved until we were sitting around the pile like we were in kindergarten and someone had just brought in something none of us had ever seen. I laughed at the thought as I grabbed a folder from the middle. I opened it. Inside was a picture and a description of the woman.

_Name: Fumiko_

_Age: 23_

_Level: Chounin_

_Attacking travellers, and other 'workers'._

_Needs to be taken out for safety._

_Last seen: Half way between Konaha and the Suna_

The rest of the papers held information that would need to be looked at more closely later on. I passed it to Neji who read it before handing it over to Lee. I grabbed another one and opened it.

_Name: Arashi_

_Age: 25_

_Level: Chounin_

_Working with Fumiko_

_Last Seen: halfway between Konaha and the Suna_

The rest of the papers that were past around held similar information, for different people, but they all had one thing in common, they mentioned Fumiko at some point. The most confusing thing though, was the fact that none of the people who held these papers worked for the law. They all held simple jobs working for the city. Nothing that would make them stand out.

Anything that was happening included the city. We were placing the papers in the drawers of my bed when I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran to the door as Neji closed the drawers with the files. Everyone took random seats around the room. I opened the door to see Kakashi-sensei coming down the hallway. I waved as he walked over to me. "Hello Sakura, do you know where everyone is?"

"Yeah, we're all in here."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What are all of you doing?"

"Talking mainly."

"I need to speak with Temari and Shikamaru for a moment."

"Okay, I'll grab them."

They were standing next to the door, as if they knew that he would be asking for them. Hoping he didn't recognize them tonight I looked at them and smiled weakly while shrugging my shoulders. I walked back and sat down on my bed. Shikamaru opened the door wide enough so Kakashi could see the group sitting in my room. I looked over at Temari whose hair was out of the four ponytails. "You guys were here all of tonight, right?"

"Yes Kakashi, we have been here all night. Ask Gai-sensei he would have known if we left."

It was hard to tell Kakashi's expressions to this because of the mask covering the lower part of his face, and the bandage that covered one of his eyes. He seemed to look at Temari weirdly. "Why is your hair down? I've never seen it like that."

Temari stepped back slightly and gestured towards Lee and Naruto who held up two elastics each. They laughed as the gave a really weird looking, and matching thumbs up towards Kakashi. The rest of us burst out laughing at the two of them. I looked at Sasuke, Gaara and Neji who had straight faces. Kakashi left looking at us, most likely thinking about how we were weird, still I couldn't really tell. Shikamaru closed the door and sat back down.

Temari walked over to Naruto and started to attack him in an attempt to get her elastics back from him. Naruto shot the first one across to Tenten, who shot it back towards him, but Temari grabbed it and placed it around her wrist before attempting to get the next one. She grabbed it from Naruto's hand. Lee was laughing at him, when Temari stepped on him demanding for her elastics back. Lee claimed he would never hand them over, so she turned her foot slightly, and he held the elastics out for her to grab. She took them and walked over and sat back down.

While she pulled her back she spoke, "So the basically all we have so far is a list of names and the fact that they are all connected to Fumiko."

Ino looked at here, "Can we go over this another time, maybe when we haven't just spent a night breaking into our own houses to get information that may be connected to our parents death."

"Makes sense. There's no point for us to discuss this if we are to tired to remember what we were discussing."

**A/N Not as long as I had hoped for, but I decided that I want to have fun writing about them randomly hanging out. Please review. There's a poll in profile, so you can vote for the pairings that you want in this story. :)**


	9. Their Stories

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N Okay, not so much happiness this chapter, but its coming.**

Sakura's POV

We continued to sit around my in my room for a while. After the fight over the elastics we began to talk.

"So," began Ino, "What are all of your stories as to why you are here?"

She had always been straight forward and would be angered quite easily. People say that I'm similar, but I believe I have more control over my emotions, due to my inner self who explodes, while I stay calm. It's a system that has been working for me for years. My mom had taught it to me when I was younger, saying that people think better when they aren't letting emotions blind themselves. Still most people would avoid asking the question, although it is plain that most answers may be relevant to what is occurring.

Naruto looked over at her, "My parents died. I was still a baby at the time. Kakashi said they died protecting a group of people. he never went into the specifics, but from they way he says it, they died heroes. Even if its not true, they died as heroes to me. Although I really wish I knew more about them."

I was weird hearing that come from Naruto. I haven't known him for long, but he seemed really happy. It must have taken a lot to overcome the sorrow of a history like that.

Shikamaru leaned back, "My parents died through murder. Someone had broken in, my dad went out to see what had happened. We heard a loud bang, my mom went to check on him. Before she did, she stuck me in a closet with a book that was locked. I stayed there, holding onto the book until the police found me. They took me from the closet, and I haven't returned home since then."

He said all of this without emotion, but it was there. You could see in his eyes, the pain he had gone through. Temari, who was sitting next to him, put her arm around his shoulders. Kankuro looked her, she nodded her head slightly, and he began there story. "Although Gaara, Temari and I look different, we are siblings. Our father was the mayor of Suna. He disappeared. It is clearly known that he would have been killed. There is very little hope, even though his body has yet to be found. We were sent here, because the village didn't want to keep us there."

So there were here because their own village didn't want them to say. It was beyond harsh, but it seems like there is a bigger problem there. Most people are able to deal with kids, so they must have been thinking more than the fact that they are just kids. Ino looked at Sasuke, "You said a guy named Itachi killed your entire family."

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill him for it. Then I shall revive my clan."

Sasuke seemed determined about this. "How will you recognize Itachi?" I asked, I had no clue why I did this.

"I should be able to recognize my own brother."

Tenten looked shocked, "Your own brother killed your entire family?"

"Yes, and that is why he shall die. Even if he had the strength to defeat the entire clan, I will bring him to his death."

Tenten leaned back, "Well you all know my parents were killed in an 'accident'. After everything we've found I don't believe that this was just an accident. That this place is just an orphanage,

that the 'accidents' will end. Plus I want to know what my parents have hidden from me."

I looked at her, she was right. "Plus the business they were working for. There would be times when they came back from business trips with injuries. They would be called 'accidents', being klutzy, whatever. The only problem with that, is they would never be like that at home."

Ino laughed slightly. "Like my dad breaking his leg from falling down the stairs. Even in a cast he never had problems with stairs. How could he have had a problem with only one set of stairs."

I turned my head towards Neji who was sitting next to me. "You said you and Hinata were cousins, but you came here with her after her father's death. Why?"

"My own father died to protect her dad. He took me in after that. After his death, Hanabi was taken in by other clan members. It was said that Hinata wouldn't be safe living with other members, her being the heir to the clan. She can't take over until she's eighteen. I came here as well. No one wanted to take me in. My connection to Hinata and the main family was to great for them. I still only believe that they took Hanabi in because that way they can gain some influence over her, in ca se she ever becomes clan leader, but figured Hinata and I were to strong in our own ways, and they wouldn't be able to manipulate us so easily."

He must have spent sometime thinking that over, if he had such a detailed reason as to why he and Hinata were her, yet her sister was not. That would make getting into the house harder at times. Seeing as there may be people there even if they aren't living there. We all had our own pasts, our own reason for working together. We had a bond that would keep us together until we finish. Severing a bond that went deeper than what could be visible would make life hard. We had no clue if our parents had succeed in what they were doing, or had only managed to postpone any events. I brought my head up from the floor, ready to open my mouth to mention this when I realized the looks on every ones faces.

I smiled slightly, sliding down from my desk. "Who's up for some kind of game?"

I must haven seemed crazy to them, due to the looks on their faces. Naruto jumped up, "Yeah come on. Some kind of game that will remove this weird feeling in the air."

**A/N The nights not over yet. Voting time: Which over used game should the group play? Truth or Dare (leave some ideas) or spin the bottle (not very original am I?) or leave you own idea.**

**All you have to do is comment (anonymous entries accepted) Click on the button, write what you want, then look for the next chapter. 8) Also, should I put up my other Naruto fic, Konaha High: School for the Elite**

**Plus the poll on my profile is back up, with a new choice, so go and vote!!**


	10. A Game

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N First time for me to be writing a game like this where I'm not hyper at 2 in the morning. It is only one and the only sugar I have had with in the past couple hours is the piece of gum I just began chewing.**

**Plus there shall be a bunch of POV changes in this chapter, so watch out!!**

Naruto's POV

At the sound of playing a game I got all excited. Which is why right now we are in a big circle with a bottle in the middle. I hadn't really expected anyone to agree with this game, but I didn't care. "I will spin first, since I did suggest the game."

"We know Naruto, you only suggested it seconds ago." said the every irritating Sasuke. He thinks he's so great but he's not.

I crawled to the centre of the room and spun the bottle. It began to spin wildly. I stood, moving back to my spot. It slowly began to lose its motion. It would be great if it landed on Sakura. She was new and looked great. If it landed on her I would be lucky. In the bottle's final rotation it went passed Sakura and stopped on Hinata. I walked across the circle to where she was. Her face was getting redder by the minute. I squatted down in front of her. "Are you all right? You look kind of sick."

She looked down slightly but said nothing. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As I pulled back she fell and hit the floor. Tenten, who was sitting next to her moved to see if she was okay. Neji leaned back against the bed he was by, "She'll be fine. I suggest that Naruto sits back in his own spot and some takes Hinata's turn since there is no clue as to how long she will be out."

Ino's POV

I took Neji's idea. As Naruto sat down I moved forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Kankuro. I looked at him and sallowed slightly. He did look better now that he had removed the purple from his face. After supper he said it would stand out to much and washed it off. I slowly moved across the circle. I heard Sakura snicker as I went passed her. I lightly kicked so that she would stop. I sat in front of Kankuro, looking him straight in the face. I leaned forward aiming for his cheek. From behind me I heard a voice say, "Lips or it doesn't count."

I turned searching for the owner of the familiar voice. Sakura sat there smiling at me. "Really, then why didn't Naruto have to?"

"By the looks of it, Hinata wouldn't survive if he did."

She was right. Hinata went crazy red from just being near him, fainting from a kiss on the cheek, when she came around we would have a new project. I turned back to Kankuro who was just sitting there, looking at me blankly. I quickly leaned forward. It wasn't that I was nervous or anything, I just want to get this over with. It barley lasted a second, but the moment we pulled apart my lips felt different. I had kissed other guys before, but it never felt like this. I scurried back to my seat trying to put other things on my mind.

Sakura's POV

I laughed at Ino's reaction to the kiss as Kankuro grabbed the bottle and spun it. The faces of Kankuro and the one whom the bottle had landed on was hilarious. Best part was Gaara's face, black-lined eyes wide in surprise, which quickly closed. "There is no way the will happen. We shall all pretend this didn't happen and I will spin the bottle."

Without another word he took the bottle from Kankuro spinning it, while muttering under his breath something along the lines of 'I can't believe I'm even doing this.' Gaara didn't look like the type who would normally play something like this. His clothes were all black, and even if he had the tattoo for love on his forehead, it didn't seem like it was really him. I watched as the bottle spun to a stop. It took me a second to realize that it was pointing to me.

I watch as he walked towards me. I tried to keep my heart under control. The look in his eyes made it feel as if he was walking over here to kill me. He dropped down onto his knees in front of me. Putting his hands on either side of my legs me slowly leaned forward. Okay, so the look in his eyes said he wanted to kill me, but at least he was playing the game. I leaned forward to meet his lips. We stayed like that for longer than what seemed to be planned. He pulled back and walked over the desk and sat on it. "I had my turn, now I don't have to go again. If it lands on my spot, spin again."

I seemed we were lucky to have him cooperate this long. I spun the bottle, sitting back to see who it landed on. The funny part about this game was that with the people we were playing with it didn't seem normal. Hinata had fainted due to Naruto. Only Ino had been teased do far. No one seemed to be willing to tease Gaara. The bottle stopped on the person sitting next to me. I looked over at Neji. We had talked slightly due to the search, making this slightly easier. Ino laughed, "Is this a sign that something happened earlier tonight Sakura?"

I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to Neji. He was facing forward and had nearly seemed to have zoned out at some point during the game. I tapped his shoulder lightly. "Yes Sakura?"

I pointed to the bottle, which was pointing at him. "Oh."

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, lingering for a second before pulling away. "Your turn." I said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

I turned my attention away from him. Looking on something in the room to focus on. My gaze crossed Gaara's, he was staring straight at me, and didn't look away when I noticed. I continued to hold his gaze.

Temari's POV

I laughed when Neji landed on Shikamaru, and stopped when the bottle pointed at me. I had a slight crush on Shikamaru. He may not know, even geniuses miss some things, but this may be to much. He was sitting on the other side of the empty space representing Gaara. He muttered 'troublesome' as he moved to sit next to me. His hand came up to my cheek turning my eyes away from the bottle and directly into his. We sat there for a minute, neither moving forward. Then in half a second he had crossed the space between us, pressing his lips against mine before pulling away.

As he pulled away I noticed I could hear my heart beating fast, drowning out everything else. I noticed Gaara said something from the movement of his mouth. The bottle disappeared from sight, and Lee complained about not having a turn. Moments later someone was knocking at the door, bringing me back to my senses. Kakashi's face appeared as the door opened slightly. "I know your all having fun, and I hate to be the one who destroys it. I just came up here to remind you there are a few classes tomorrow, and you don't really want to be sleeping through them."

With that he disappeared from the door. Tenten, who had begun leaning on Sasuke slightly at some point looked confused. "School? But it's the middle of summer vacation."

I laughed slightly at this. "It's nothing major. Self-defence, probably more discussing on that book we've been going over for the past while. Then we will have free time again."

"Oh"

Sakura's POV

Slowly everyone stood up. Kakashi's appearance had put an end to our night. Gaara was still sitting on my chair and Neji hadn't move by the time everyone was out the door. Neji stood up stretching, saying good night before heading out, leaving Gaara and I by ourselves. I picked up the bottle from where Ino had placed it, sticking it in an empty drawer of the unused bed. I figured I would ignore Gaara until he left but I could feel his eyes on me.

I turned to see that he had still not moved from the chair. "Is there anything else that you want?"

"Not really. Just remember not everything is what it seems."

He stood up, I stayed where I was, waiting for him to leave. As he passed by me he stopped, he let his lips brush against mine. "And be careful, there will be plenty of guys who will want to do that."

With that he left me standing in the middle of the room, not moving at all. I already knew that not everything was as it seems, just from what we had learnt in one night. The confusing part was the 'plenty of guys will want to do that'. Only two people had ever kissed her. Him and Neji. They both only did it because of the game.

Without realizing it, I had prepared myself for bed, and was ready to drift off to sleep.

**A/N I hate to say this but my posting of chapters will slow down with the start of school, but this is the main fic on my mind right now, so there will be a few more updates before I start working on my other stories.**

**Please click on the little button below and review.**


	11. Breakfast, Class, and a Discussion

**Disclaimer: The Naruto world isn't mine.**

**A/N Okay, so I did post my new sequel to Where?, called How? (if you like Tamora Pierce's books, check them out okay, done promoting my stories). The poll is still up in my profile so go vote!!**

Sakura's POV

I woke up and looked around the room I was in. It took me a minute to remember the orphanage. I stood up and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I quickly dress, and brushed my hair before heading downstairs for breakfast. Ino and the rest of the girls had beaten me down. Some of the younger kids were chasing each other around. A female teacher came in and yelled at the kids to sit down for breakfast. One laughed and continued to run around until she grabbed him and sat him down herself.

We all laughed as Gaara walked over to the table. His hair was slightly messy, showing that he had just gotten up and had only put some clothes on before coming down. Temari stopped laughing, "Konohamaru is getting himself into trouble with Kurenia-sensei again."

He shook his head and sat down across from me. I looked him in the eye for half a second, then I looked away blushing. Neji had come into the room and sat next to me. "Morning."

He glared at me as if I was crazy. Not a morning person I guess. Naruto and Sasuke came down the stairs. Naruto had his sleeve pushed up and was inspecting a bruise that was beginning to show on his arm. "You didn't have to hit me so hard Sasuke."

"It's not my fault you can't wake up idiot."

Naruto sat down next to Hinata, who began to blush, with a pout on his face. "You agree with me Hinata. He didn't need to punch me, right?"

"T-there m-may be a b-better way."

I looked down at Hinata, she needed a confidence booster. Something the girls and I could do later. The buffet that served breakfast had opened. I jumped up to grab some food, hitting Kankuro. "Sorry, didn't realize you were there."

He muttered something, another one who wasn't a morning person. I wasn't either, but normally started my day off with music to improve it. Lee came in panting slightly. "Good morning my friends."

He headed straight for the buffet, filling his plate with food before sitting down. I shook my head at his words and grabbed some food for myself. Temari looked around the group at the table, "No one woke Shikamaru up."

She left the table and ran out of the room. It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only one who had trouble waking up. These guys seemed like they had been up all night, yet they went to bed around the same time us girls did. Temari came back into the room, dragging a dressed Shikamaru behind her. She helped him get his food, placing the plate at the place next to hers, forcing him to sit down and take a fork and eat.

Breakfast was a silent affair after everyone started eating. As Ino finished she said, "We all meet in Sakura's room before classes today."

Everyone nodded in response. While it could have been anyone else's room it had to be mine. I guess it made sense since only I had to be ready. I finished my food and headed up stairs to my room. I walked in and made my bed, finishing as someone knocked at the door. Neji stood there. "Congratulations, you are the first to arrive."

I got another look as he walked past me and into the room. He sat down at the desk looking at me as I straightened the room. "Is there something you want?" I asked after standing from putting some papers in the bottom drawer if the desk. "Yeah, this."

He leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. He pulled away and flopped back down into the chair. The door opened, Tenten and Ino walked in. I moved over to the pictures I had put out and moved them all slightly. They sat down and everyone else came in shortly after. As Gaara walked in I looked at him for a minute remembering what he had said the night before _"And be careful, there will be plenty of guys who will want to do that." _I didn't think that this would ever really happen to me.

We left the room as a group with Naruto leading us outside where a guy in green track suit was waiting. "Hello everyone and welcome to a new day. To the new students I'm Gai-sensei. We shall start today off with laps until I tell you to stop."

We continued to run for a while. Everyone was getting tired and slowing down, leaving Lee and Gai full of energy by themselves. I was ready to take a break when I felt someone grab my hand and pull me towards the trees. I followed Gaara until we were hidden. I fell to the ground, sitting with my back against a tree. Gaara stretched slightly. "Get up; you need to stretch unless you want your legs to cramp up."

I stood back and stretched with him, falling back into a seated position after we finished. "Is there any point to this class?"

"No clue. Although with the amount we do, it does appear to be geared towards us being able to defend ourselves, rather than just fitness."

I heard something moving. I stood up and walked over to Gaara, watching the direction it came from. The rustling grew louder, but Gaara didn't seem bothered by it. From the trees came Temari and Shikamaru. "You guys here already? And I thought Shikamaru and I had left early."

I gave Gaara a confused look. Temari smiled at me. "He just brought you here with no explanation, right? Well, when Lee and Gai start running there is no stopping them. They don't even realize that we disappear."

I heard another crashing sound as Hinata, Tenten, and Ino came into view. Naruto's voice could also be heard coming closer. Sasuke managed to appear without making any noise, and Kankuro was with Naruto. Everyone joined me on the ground, leaning against a tree, or just lying back. Shikamaru had a look of envy on his face as a cloud drifted by, barely visible. We sat there mainly in silence looking around at nature around us. I looked up from the feet I had been staring at, "Any ideas as to what the files are for?"

"Easy police files." said Sasuke.

"Couldn't be," Neji stated, "If they were police files, then why would they be in the hands of those who aren't part of the police force?"

Naruto jumped up, "Spies. They were spies."

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "Right spies. Do you know how hard it would be to hide something like that?"

I looked at him, "Most the city must be in on this. Knowing what is going on. Something like this is too hard to hide. Plus this information was never publicly released, yet the road between us and Suna has less travelers right know."

"A city wide secret kept from the kids?"

"Yeah, except they prepare us for it in secret."

Shikamaru looked at me, "And what do you do when someone may find out?"

"Lie through their teeth. Make them swear to secrecy, give them a good exchange."

Neji looked from Shikamaru to me. "Or prepare them in a way that they could never guess from. Prepare them at a place where we are to go to learn, and call it all school."

Temari laughed slightly, "Gym that seems to be self-defence based. Books that appear to only be written so that they entertain, using ideas that seem fake. Classes to advance thinking into not only money and finance, but can be used in a plan."

"Things that we would think are normal so we never look too deeply into it."

Gaara looked around at us, "Now we have an idea. Gai and Lee should be stopping soon, let's go. We can finish this discussion later."

With that we all stood up, and started running. Minutes later Gai-sensei stopped us, and told us we had done enough for today, but be prepared because tomorrow we were fighting. Then we were sent off to find Kakashi-sensei for our discussion.

**A/N While I writers block on my homework for Peace and Politics (our values shown through the media, and I don't have the paper from last year that would have been perfect for this) so I wrote the rest of this chapter. **

**Please review and look for the next chapter. And if you're a SasukexSakura fan look at the oneshot in my profile. :)**


	12. Unexpected

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**A/N I was so happy, we finally got a new computer, but it hates me and doesn't want me to use any of the word programs on it. Its evil and joining forces with everything else that has decided to start hating me!!**

Gaara's POV

We headed inside. The classroom was just past the dining room. We sat down silently to wait for Kakashi, who would most likely be late, even though he was already in the building. Kakashi showed up five minutes late. He stepped into the classroom and looked up at the time. "And here I thought I was coming in early."

He walked over to an empty chair and sat down. "Someone please explain the book. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, you can all grab your copy from the back of the classroom."

The girls grabbed their books and sat down. Temari then began to explain the book so far to them. "Its about a girl who was working in a café, when she met a man going to fight a creature called the Nine-tailed Fox Demon. The man was a ninja and was waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. After she finished work she talked to him. He asked if he could start writing to her, something about her made him feel relaxed, and it might help while he was gone. Right now we are learning about the fighting through his letters to her."

Sakura looked up, "I've read the story before."

I looked over at Kakashi, who had raised his head from his own book with a look of surprise in his eye. He looked back down at the book, before anyone other than I noticed. Sakura looked at the cover on the book, "The cover is different from the one I read, that cover looked so realistic that you could almost believe that they were taken in the middle of the actual fighting."

Kakashi stood up, "I'm sorry. I have an appointment that I forgot about, and I must get going. Read the next two chapters for tomorrow and we will discuss everything then."

He disappeared. Ino had a weird look on her face. I stood up, "Well, it seems Sakura got her hands on something."

I headed towards the door. I could hear Naruto yell at me, "What the hell do you mean??"

"Wait until we are back upstairs. The kids may over hear something."

I continued for the stairs that led to our floor. Upstairs I leaned against the wall next to Sakura's door. Sakura came up the stairs and opened the door to let me in. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a box. From inside she grabbed the copy of the book that she mentioned. I walked over to where she was standing. She had opened the front cover, inside was a message. _Sakura, right now this may just be another book, but one day you will realize the true meaning of everything. On that day, I will be proud of you, for that is the day you learn everything. -Mom. _Her shoulders shook slightly. "I get it now. I always thought she was referring to the love in the story. Never the ninja's, never the fighting. I always assumed it she was referring to the love aspect of the story. Our city, on the outside looks normal, but is actual a ninja society."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back into me. I turned my head when the door opened to see Temari's head, with Neji behind her. She pulled the door close. I could her Neji protesting her leaving me and Sakura alone. I was right he did like her.

I let go of my grip on Sakura and moved so I was standing in front of her. I took the book out of her hands and placed in back in the box. Closing it I stuck the entire thing back in her desk. I took the edge of my sleeve and used it to wipe the tears off her face. "Come on Sakura we are going out for a bit."

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "There is one place I want to go."

Kakasih's POV

As soon as I heard that Sakura had read the book before she came to the orphanage I left immediately. We had to get special permission to let the kids in the orphanage to read the books before they fully became part of society. It was a known fact that once one entered the orphanage, strange facts about why would spread among children and teenagers to keep them away. The education of those in the orphanage was different than one who grew up in a normal school. Being cut off from society was one of the main reasons why this was allowed. The only problem now is the three girls who had just come here. They would bring questions with them, and the rest may have a few answers.

I stopped outside of Tsunade's office, knocking on the door. I waited for her to call me in before entering. "Kakashi, it's a surprise to see you here. Is there trouble at the orphanage?"

"It may be something or it may be nothing. But it seems that Sakura has read more than the average teenager."

She would know what I was talking about. "How far do you think it has gotten?"

"Influence over the others. Getting them to help her. I don't think they have figured out everything yet, but they are working on it. And it won't be easy to stop them until the get answers."

"It seems that we must do something about this then."

I nodded before leaving, knowing that when Tsunade came up with something, she would send word along through Shizune, who came to the orphanage as a nurse whenever someone was sick.

**A/N I was listening to Travelling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks, and it inspired the idea for the story, since I needed a ninja based story with the history, and it fit so well.**

**Please review and look for the next chapter.**


	13. A Little Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N I don't think I ever planned for this fanfic to be so long, but after the last chapter I'm happy to have found a way to get information across to the characters. :) So It took me until now to realize that I had been spelling Konoha wrong, so I fixed the title so that it would be spelt properly..**

Sakura's POV

I stood there silently looking at my parents grave. My father had died when I was a baby, my mother never told me how. Just that he died protecting us, us all she would whisper afterwards when she thought I had stopped listening. She always did things like that. Saying one thing, then continuing quietly after. Sometimes just loud enough so that I could hear, other times it just seemed to be her mouth moving while she thought the words.

Gaara stood silently behind me. After asking someone to cover for us, he showed me how to sneak out of the orphanage during the daytime. He let me lead the way to where I wanted to go, following silently, never saying a word.

I felt a tear escape. I reached up to wipe it away. Only to feel some fabric there first. Gaara had moved closer and used his sleeve to wipe the tears again. I leaned into him slightly, moving my head upwards to look at the sky. 'Well mom, I think I have figured out what you wanted me to know. The fact that you were never just another person leading a simple life. Maybe now I can figure out the truth behind dad's death as well. I know that you would love to know that I have made other friends as well. That those in the orphanage are nothing like what they are made out to be. One day I will be happy again as you always wanted me to be. I love you mom. I always will and I never forget you.'

I felt Gaara's arm around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. It seemed I had let a few more tears escape while I was thinking. "I have something you might want to see."

He took me hand, pulling me behind him slightly as he led me away from the graveyard. We walked through the woods a bit before he pulled me into a clearing. Inside the clearing was a rock. He brought me over to it and pointed out one of the names closer to the bottom of the list. I traced my mom's named that had been carved into the rock. He pointed out another name the shared my last name. I looked at the first to see that my dad's name was carved into here as well.

I heard some crashing from the bushes. I heard a bark, and felt something hit my leg. I looked down to see Akamaru looking up at me. I looked around to see if I could spot Kiba. A glance at Gaara's face told me he was ready to kill. "Calm down, its the dog of an old classmate of mine."

"Akamaru, where did you go?"

Akamaru gave a little bark, as I leaned over to scratch his head. A branch snapped and I looked up. "Sakura, never expected to see you here."

Choji and Shino had come out of the bushes. "Hey guys." I said heading over to them. Gaara grabbed my hand. "It's okay they're old friends. Where is Kiba.?"

He loosened his grip but didn't let go. Choji picked Akamaru up. "He had to go somewhere, but his sister won't classify where, so the two of us decided to take care of Akamaru while he's gone. Where have you Tenten, and Ino been? We figured you guys went away for the summer, 'cause you all just disappeared."

"We're living in the orphanage now. We moved there pretty quickly, and haven't had a chance to tell anyone."

"Oh," Choji looked disappointed, "I guess it will be harder see you guys from now on."

"Not so much. It seems that sneaking out isn't to hard. I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Keeping an eye out for anything weird. I have a theory, but I need some more proof, and

we don't get much information inside the orphanage."

"We would love to. Sorry but we have to get going. Kiba's sis wanted me to bring Akamaru in

for a check-up, and Shino and Choji were helping me find him."

"Bye." I said.

They all said their goodbyes while keeping a close eye on Akamaru. Gaara looked at me,

"They all change when they find out your in the orphanage. Neji was beaten up by some old classmates when they saw him once."

I looked at him in surprise, "But the only difference is that we have no family left."

"That's the problem. Rumors circulate after you enter the orphanage. Almost as if you become something that should be feared."

He pulled on my hand slightly walking back towards the city and the orphanage. "That rock that you showed me, what is it for?"

"A commemoration of all those who have died in action. Proof that your parents weren't just simple workplace people."

I nodded as we went back towards the orphanage. It was the kind of proof that we needed so that we would know that we were on the right track. The files we found belonged to our parents, and didn't fall into their hands by mistake.

When we got back to the orphanage we found the rest of the group sitting in my room holding the files. Sasuke looked angry, and was being held down by Tenten. "What happened?" I asked indicating the situation with Tenten and Sasuke.

"One of the files said his bother is part of a group called the Akatsuki. While the older files contain information on criminals that have been caught, these files were newer. The only information in them was a little amount collected. Basically we know that the members of the Akatsuki are looking for something and our parents were most likely killed while trying to take them down."

I looked at Ino as she relayed the news. When we first looked through the files, we never did look at dates, and had stopped part way through the file after finding repeats. We had more information, today was proving to be a good day for us. "Gaara showed me something. Proof that our parents died while fighting for the village. Proof that they were ninja's, or some kind of special police force at least."

Sasuke looked at me. He had calmed down slightly and had a look of concentration on his face. "Once, I heard part of my father's conversation. He said 'It's not a police job. It is outside of the city send out a squad.' I didn't hear past that because Itachi grabbed me and told me to forget what I just heard. He had told me the same thing on other occasions when I heard about police work."

"Meaning sending others on 'business trips' rather than stating it out for us to understand."

I was about to begin explaining everything to the group when Kakashi knocked on the door calling Gaara and I to go downstairs.

Kakashi's POV

Shizune came later that day. I had told her that it seemed Gaara knew as much as Sakura, but neither had passed on what they knew, so both needed to be taken away as soon as possible. She went back to talk with Tsunade about the newest situation. She came back within the hour. She told me to call Sakura and Gaara down.

I brought the two downstairs with me. The group of teens were all hanging out in Sakura's room just sitting there. Sakura looked like she was about to start talking about something when I told her that both she and Gaara were needed downstairs for a check up. Shizune had come with their medical records and needed to check something. Sakura said that they would be right back, but I knew they wouldn't come back upstairs, and that they would be leaving the orphanage soon.

Inside the nurse's office both Sakura and Gaara sat down. Shizune sat behind her desks with Gaara's and Sakura's folder in front of her. These folder though, were not medical folders, both held a stamp showing that the folders belonged to the police. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the folders, Gaara's eyes held no emotion, showing no change.

Shizune sat up straight, giving both a look of sorrow. "Both of you have been found guilty of murder. The deaths of your parents, originally claimed to be accidents, has more evidence pointing to the two of you as the cause of the accidents. Your are to be moved to another facility for know and may be able to return when it is concluded so. I realize that you did not mean to kill your parents. Both of you will be placed inn the Konoha Asylum until you have proven that you can become part of society again. You have ten minutes, under the eyes of Kakashi and Gai to find clothes and say bye to your friends."

She nodded at me who walked them outside, handing Gaara over to Gai and following Sakura back to her room. Inside everyone sat, talking about nothing. She walked over to the closet grabbing a few things before handing them to me. I inspect what I was handed. The few items of clothing went into a bag I had pulled out for her. Anything I didn't approve of went on the bed. When Gai came in with Gaara she looked at the group.

Sakura's POV

I walked over to Ino and gave her a hug, "If there is anything in my room that you want to borrow, you can use it, I don't care what it is."

I walked over to Tenten and gave her a hug as well, telling her the exact same thing. I looked at Temari and Hinata, putting an arm around each of them, I said "Keep the two of them in line for me will ya. They do get into trouble if you let them. In return you can also take anything out of this room for your own use.'

I hoped they all got the message to take the files and stuff out of my room. Neji had a look of concern on his face. "Don't worry about anything Neji, I'm fine. Plus if you do want to wear some of my clothes as well, you must let the girls take a bunch of pictures for me."

He scowled at me. I walked up to him giving him a quick hug. Gaara just stood there. I gave a quick wave as we were ushered out of the room. We were led downstairs to a couple of police were waiting for us outside. Gaara moved closer to them and I grabbed his hand for comfort. They led us through the streets towards the outskirts of the village. We both knew where we were going, but my hand squeezed Gaara's as we got closer to our destination. His hand tightened around mine in comfort. I moved closer to him. As we walked through the doors we were led to an office that was rather plain with no pictures. The name on the plate said Anko and nothing else. Behind the desk sat a tough looking woman with purple hair. I didn't let my eyes linger on her hair for to long, having naturally pink hair I was used to people staring at me, even though I hated it. She looked at me, her eyes lingered on my hair. "I'm Anko, the head of this facility. You will have to dye your hair, that colour will be to much for some of the other patients. You will be living on the floor for teenagers only. There is one other person on the floor that you will meet later."

She pulled out a hat from her desk and handed it over to me. Picking up our bags off the floor, she looked through them before nodding. I pulled my hair up on top of my head so that it would be hidden by the cap for now. She led us down to floors taking us through security. The area she led us to held an old couch, a couple different books, and doors. She opened one door and said it was Gaara's room as she placed the bag down. She walked to the room next to his and placed my bag in it. She took the hat back from me saying that I would get some dye soon. But I would be fine down here, so until my hair was dyed I would have to eat down here.

I heard a door slam behind me and turned to see a familiar face. "See Kiba, I told you that some new friends would be arriving after you ate. Now that they are here you better behave."

The woman holding Kiba looked exactly like Anko, leading me to believe that they were twins or something. She let Kiba free and left the room. I walked over to Kiba as the police, and Anko left the room leaving us with Kiba. I walked over to him with a smile on my face.

**A/N It is true when they say that stories have their own minds. I never expected anyone to end up in a place like this, yet here they are. I managed to get two chapters up today. :) Plus this is a longer chapter. :)**

**It may be a bit before the next one goes up, unless I manage to find some time during Spare to write a chapter, because I now have choir, and have to tutor in math (I figure its worth 3 percent no matter how annoying it is) as well as class. At least its only 3 classes per semester this year, and not the five I had last year.**

**Please review and look for the next chapter. :)**


	14. The Basics of the New Home

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N It's been a while since the last update :( Although I have started two stories on fictionpress, check them out (link in my profile) **

Sakura's POV

Kiba sat on the couch and motioned for us to join him. "So how did you guys end up in here?"

"No clue why, we were just brought here from the orphanage."

"Really, better than me. I asked a couple different people where you guys had gone, and boom, I was being called unstable and brought here."

"Well, they're trying to blame us for our parents deaths."

I sat down on the barren, broken couch next to Kiba. Gaara sat next to me and pulled me slightly closer to him. "Don't worry Gaara. Kiba's stuck in the same situation as us."

His arm curled around me, "It makes no difference. Be careful of what you say."

I leaned into him slightly. "Fine. I'll be careful."

I tried to move a bit closer to Kiba, but Gaara, tightened his hold on me. I leaned back, to tired to fight. "Basically we've been kicked here because they're afraid of us. We have no clue who they are, but they have power."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, enough to make you disappear. Even my sister didn't fight against them taking me away."

I lifted my legs up on to the couch, bringing them close to me. "Power, influence, skill. Man who ever they are they keep getting worse."

Gaara and I had a better clue, but I didn't want to anger Gaara by passing that on since we were stuck down here until we became free. I looked around the room, there was nothing to it. Nothing stood out, the walls were gray, the couch was a faded yellow with stains. The books sat in a cardboard box. Leaning into Gaara a bit more I sighed, "Is there anything to do around here?"

"We get freed for lunch. Allowed about fifteen minutes outside. Come back in a find ways to entertain yourself. There are 25 holes in each ceiling tile, they're 5x5.The room is 30 tiles wide, 40 long. You'll drive yourself crazy just being in here."

Gaara looked at him, speaking to Kiba for the first time. "Mind games, keep your skills sharp whether it be math, English, french, anything, just keep your mind focussed."

Kiba nodded, "It will be easier with three of us."

I nodded. Shivering I leaned even closer to Gaara. He stood up, leaving me with Kiba walking somewhere behind me. He came back holding a sweater out for me to pull on. I took it from him and pulled it on with out another word. He sat back down behind me, pulling me into him. "You must be tired after everything today. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when they bring supper down, and help you dye your hair later."

I fell asleep in Gaara's arm knowing nothing would happen.

I heard the clearing of a throat followed by someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes to see Gaara's face in front of mine. "It's time for supper."

I sat up and looked at the food Gaara was holding. Handing a plate to me he kept the tray balanced. Kiba was sitting on the floor already digging into his food. I ate my own food not saying anything. Gaara began picking at his meal with a look of thought on his face. "I've assumed and Kiba agrees that there are cameras in this room. Not so much the sleeping quarters or washrooms though. The only problem is not knowing exactly where they're located."

"We can work with what we have for know."

The was a thudding of footsteps coming down the stairs outside the room. Anko came into the room holding a bottle of dye. "I want this done by tomorrow. I expect to see you upstairs for breakfast, no more special service after this."

I caught the box she tossed to me and placed it on the floor next to me. I began eating again as Anko left the room. As I finished, Gaara placed his own half eaten plate down. Picking up the box, he led me over to the bathroom. He opened the box telling me to sit down on the toilet He grabbed a folded towel from the stack and placed it around my shoulders. Following the instructions Gaara dyed my bright pink hair black. I took one look in the mirror at it before turning away. These people, the ones truly running the city were ruining my life.

Completely depressed over the days events I went into one of the rooms and curled up in a ball on the bed. I heard Gaara come into the room. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"I'm fine I just need a little rest."

"Well then cover yourself and get some sleep."

I heard the door shut behind him as I drifted off.

**A/N Short chapter I know. Find out where they really are next chapter, and it should be longer due to Thanksgiving.**


End file.
